charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Twisted Metal characters
This is a list of characters that appear in the ''Twisted Metal'' series. Introduced in Twisted Metal '' sweet dreams Calypso Charlie Kane An old and lonely cab driver from the streets of New York. He has enter Calypso's contest to learn what happened to his son, a young man who disappeared 20 years ago. Mr. Ash A strange creature born in the depths of hell. No one is sure why he has entered the contest. Bruce Cochrane A passionate kid from the streets of LA. He's got one last shot at taking his neighborhood out of the war zone. Carl Roberts A good cop in a world gone mad. He has entered the contest in hopes of forcing Calypso to put an end to Twisted Metal once and for all... Mr. Grimm A collector of sorts. Tonight, he will claim the one item that has eluded him for years... Commander Mason Commander Mason is working for the U.S. Government. He's hoping Calypso can help him retrieve an item so powerful it could destroy the world! Agent Stone A special agent going head to head with the US Government in search of an item that could liberate the world... Agent Amanda X A woman leading a double life. She is competing for 1 million dollars in cash. Dave and Mike A stolen monster truck, two high school drop outs, and a collection of hard rock CD's. What could possibly go wrong? Scott Campbell A restless spirit who hopes Calypso's contest can make him whole again. Captain Spears An old army commando who lost his men in a savage jungle war. He's competing in hopes of changing the past. Minion Minion is the winner of the previous years' Twisted Metal contest. He is the final boss at 'Rooftop Combat', the final battle, and is not a playable character. Introduced in ''Twisted Metal 2 Ken Masters Ken is a man in search of popularity. He wants to be known and loved. But if he gets his fame he'll find there are worse things than being anonymous. Jamie Roberts Capt. Roberts lost her brother to last year's contest. He was a good cop, like her, but Calypso sent him spiralling off into a mysterious location. When she wins, she plans to find her brother and reunite her family. Captain Rogers A highly decorated army captain who wants a second chance at life. If he wins the contest, he's asking Calypso for his youth back. What he gets instead will terrify even the bravest soldier. Mike and Stu Clueless and looking for excitement (and chicks!), Mike N Stu are hoping to get the ultimate high when they win the contest. Marcus Kane Marcus has been living in his car for the past ten years. Penniless, friendless, and on the brink of sanity, the homeless bum is convinced that the entire world is one horrific nightmare. If he wins Twisted Metal, sanity will be his prize and the key to going home. Krista Sparks Krista Sparks is an underage driver who faked her age to join the tournament. She will stop at nothing to find her father whom she believed dead for the last ten years. When they meet face to face, sparks will fly. Amanda Watts Amanda Watts has a deadly obsession with high-speed vehicles. Bored with everyday cars, she is always searching for a faster ride. If she wins Twisted Metal, she'll ask Calypso to send her racing past the speed of light. But what will she discover when she gets there? Axel A prisoner in his own vehicle, Axel has roamed the world looking for an escape. A noble man pushed to the brink, Axel will destroy anyone who prevents his quest for freedom. But true freedom means confronting the man who placed him in the machine. Mr. Slam A disgruntled architect fired from his job, Simon wants to win Twisted Metal for the power to build a structure so grand that it will stretch to the gates of Heaven! But what will be lurking behind those gates? Mortimer Scharf A keeper of lost souls, Mortimer helps those who met an untimely death get revenge on their killers. But this year, he's carrying a very strange cargo that will not rest until Calypso has been taken out. Introduced in Twisted Metal III Granny Dread This little lady isn't fixing peach cobblers for her grandchildren; she's looking for revenge. The last Twisted Metal competition blazed through Granny Dread's neighborhood and left it smoldering rubble. She's anxious to restore the peace so she can watch daytime TV while she knits tight-fitting sweaters for her cuddly pit bull, Fang. Like most grandmothers, she drives a monster off-road vehicle that comes in handy when she needs to pick up her tea-sipping buddies for Bingo night. Lance Wilder Lance is God's gift to women (or at least he thinks so). He cruises in the hottest car, wears the coolest clothes and sports the slickest shades. Lance is so obsessed with being famous that he's entered the Twisted Metal Tournament to make a name for himself. He may, however, be making a cameo on the obituary page if he can't stop admiring his reflection in the rear-view mirror. Buster Cobb Buster Cobb is an enraged construction worker and dental school dropout who has graciously volunteered to do some roadwork for the Twisted Metal tournament. Buster enjoys tearing up the pavement with his "auger" vehicle and brushing his teeth with machine grease. Buster's crane-cab has a giant drill mounted on the front that ever-so-gently impales his victims then tosses them into the air like pancakes. Club Kid Club Kid is the ultimate raver who spends his night partying and his mornings washing down cocktail weenie breakfasts with warm powdered milk. He usually wears the same clothes for weeks because when you're rushing from club to club, who really has the time to change? Club Kid drives a tiny, nimble micro car emblazoned with a misleading yellow happy face on its hood. His vehicle sports a nifty weapon called the Vortex, a psychedelic whirlwind that sucks cars in and spits them out after it reaches terminal velocity. Club Kid thinks it's way cool Rob Zombie kicked in some tracks for Twisted Metal 3. Damien Coles Damien is a total FREAK. In fact, he gives pyromaniacs everywhere a bad name. As a child, he torches his four-story house, the local middle school and the county fire station. This untreated deviant has also mastered the fine art of spontaneous combustion (rumor has it he has lighter fluid coursing through his veins). Damien drives an extremely fast, tricked out hot rod filled with flammables. Amber Rose Unlike most environmentalists, Amber doesn't mind a little twisted metal cluttering the landscape if it means she can eventually reverse the damage. After gagging on sludge-filled water and coughing up smog-clogged air, she's all about dishing out a 100% all-natural butt-kicking to her opponents. Following an intense firefight, Amber has been known to creep out onto the ravaged battlefield to collect scrap metal for recycling. Introduced in Twisted Metal 4 General Warthog "I commanded an army once. It was a great army. Now computers are in command of all this circuitry and fire power. Ha! Well I'm from the old days! Where wars were fought not calculated, I'll have an army yet that will have no loses, no fear and no equal!" Orbital "I am not seeking revenge. All I want is to be like everyone else. I just want to be able to lead a normal life like the next man." Pizza Boy "I just want to have the most fastest, most tricked out ride in the universe. And I'm in it to win it. Pizza place spin it, step up and frown while I hardy-har grin it!" Quatro "Wanted criminals are﻿ my prey. If you are, you can run but you cannot hide. Give youself up at once. Why would I ask you twice... if you're dead?" Goggle Eyes "My purpose is simple! I live to exterminate the pests! Armed with the most dangerous toxic chemicals ever formulated, I will finally rid the world of this nuisance!" Meter Maid "I just CAN'T wait to win this contest. I have a little surprise for Sweet Tooth, that I'd like to deliver to him.. personally. Wait till he find out whats in store for him..." Trash Man "Trash is my kingdom! This is what my pets need to survive. When I win this tournament, I will turn the world into a playground for all my pets!" The Joneses "We, the Jones family would like to say to our fans out there and as lots of you, that we're thankful for your support and will try to meet all of yous, so we can say thanks much and we'll visit you probably stay for a while 'til we uhh... you know, move on and visit someone else. Yep, that's it from us to you good people out there in Fanland. " Dennis Flanders "(clears voice) This Twisted Metal thing just ain't for me girlfriend, but if it means I'm going to finally reach my dream...You know I'd be more than happy to open up a fresh can of whoop ass on some unsuspecting contestants! Anything to achieve my goal!" Mr. Zombie "He writes the songs! He writes the songs!" Micro Blast "It is time to show the world who truly is her master! After this tournament, I shall be overlooked no more. Why, I'll be up in the sky. It'll be me for sure who will be overlooking all these poor souls below me!" Introduced in Twisted Metal: Black Dollface Dollface grew up in a dysfunctional family. She had no siblings and her father and mother worked fifteen hours a day. At the age of 10, her home life grew even worse when her mother unexpectedly passed away. For the many years that followed, Dollface would occasionally hear her father mumble "It's all your fault..." Now, years later, Dollface has a new job with a man who, oddly enough, reminds her of her father... John Doe John Doe can't remember who he is, what he did, or whom he did it to. The only thing he knows is that his body is covered in tattoos that could possibly reveal the past to him. One day he's going to discover the truth... but will he like what he finds? Raven Her friends called her "Raven" because of her fixation with the starkly black bird and also the black leather and dark makeup she wears. Raven despises the "in-crowd" at school and disassociates herself as much as possible. But no matter how much she tries to avoid them, they keep picking on her and her small group of friends. "Why can't they just leave us alone?" One day, her friend fell victim to a prank gone awry. Soon she'll have the chance to set things right... Bloody Mary Mary was the odd girl out during school. Her mom always assured her that she was just a "late bloomer." But those pleasantries didn't help much. Her first love was in grade school. Nervously she told the boy of her feelings for him...she had been working up the courage for months. She poured her heart and soul out to the young boy. His response couldn't have been worse... "I wouldn't kiss you in a million years, you ugly fat cow." With a shove, he pushed Mary into a pile of mud. Hurt and outraged, she knew she had to punish him. After that, she was never the same again... The Preacher Though only an evangelist, Preacher travels from town to town in hopes of sharing his religious visions with anyone who will listen. He hopes to eventually gain forgiveness and be allowed back into the Lord's good graces. His tireless pursuit to become ordained has led many, even his followers, to believe that he is actually a fanatic, driven by excessive madness. No-Face No-Face was a boxer at the local gym. His father was a championship boxer. Bout after bout, his dad knocked out fighter after fighter, most often in the first round. No-Face knew he had a champion's blood in him. But unlike his father, No-Face has never been a contender for the National Title. Each week he fought purely for the love of the sport. Every fight would go the distance and the fans loved the show that No-Face put on. Tonight's bout was going to be an easy one. The bookmakers had listed him as a favourite against the newcomer. No-Face's confidence was strong. But all that changed once he stepped into the ring... Billy Ray Stillwell Billy Ray Stillwell was a simple farmer. He toiled the land on his father's farm with his wife (naturally, his high school sweetheart). Life was simple and good. Every afternoon, Billy Ray walked the fields to observe his crops. He figured that it would only be another two weeks until his corn was ready to be harvested. The crop looked good this year, better than he had expected. Maybe with the extra money, he could buy that ring his wife had seen in the city. She had been with him through the worst of times. She truly deserved it... didn't she? Black In this game, the vehicle Manslaughter is driven by a man named Black. His face is completely covered (except for his eyes) by a strange mask with two zippers, one going along the middle of the top of his head and the other across his mouth. There is no information regarding his story, nor any connection with the other contestants. Cage Cage is a serial killer, just like Sweet Tooth. However, unlike Sweet Tooth, he feels remorse for those he kills, though that does not stop him from killing. By entering this contest, he hopes that Calypso will be able to remove the part of him that causes the feelings of remorse for killing others. Charlie Kane's son Charlie's son was like most normal boys. He brought home good grades, was respectful to everyone he met...an all around well-mannered child. It was his older brother that the rest of the neighborhood talked about though - the really bad Kane child. Everyone knew about him. But even the terror that he brought could not disturb the close relationship of Charlie and his younger son. They were the joy and light in each others eyes. Nothing could separate them... not even death. Introduced in Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Spectre This quiet & shy young boy enters the contest looking for his long lost father. Little does he know that there is some strange connection to a past contest... Vinnie and Bruce Vinnie & Bruce, the tag team homeboys are in search of the ULTIMATE sound system and they think Calypso can show it to them. Will Calypso really show them the phattest sound? Twister This girl isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the pack, but she IS one of the best drivers! She loves going fast (her car is the fastest in the contest), and enters the contest seeking the ultimate thrill ride! Warthog This little soldier is tired of being picked on by Calypso. After one last trip into the school trash can, he decided he's had enough. If it's a war Calypso wants, then it's a war Calypso's gonna get! Mime This young actress loves to mime the behavior of other kids, especially when it gets on their nerves. Introduced in Twisted Metal (2012) Dollface In this incarnation, Dollface is a supermodel named Krista Sparks (which is the same name as Calypso's daughter) whose face was damaged in a car crash. She underwent facial reconstruction surgery and was left with a thin facial scar that her perfectionist mind saw as a rotting, maggot-infested mess. She then assaulted the doctor and wore a mask to cover her "horrible" face. The mask became stuck on her face and she couldn't take it off no matter what she did. Eventually she got involved with the Twisted Metal competition, in hopes of winning and wishing for the mask to be removed. Category:Video game characters